Rambler
"The Decepticons, you say? Oh. Right over the next ridge, but that reminds me of the other day.. I was out, just driving along when I saw this green plant. I think it's a cactus, and I was wondering what's it's purpose? Anyway, the sands were interesting. Kind of grainy though.... Hey! Where ya goin'?! Oh, Decepticons. Right." Rambler is, to an extent, what amounts to a strange person among his fellow Autobots. He loves more so to copy the actions of humans than that of his fellow Transformers. Different? Yes. Deranged? No. Well, for the most part. One thing he does enjoy is travelling out into the desert. Interesting things there. Plus it gives him a chance to think without fellow bots around. That does not necessarily mean he's a loner, just that he prefers to have some private time while he thinks. His robot mode is definitely smaller than the average Transformer, but he doesn't mind. After all, it's a little easier to move around with stealth when you're smaller. His body itself is constructed of a lighter metal than that of normal Transformers, to allow him to move fast and quietly. It's still got the average strength of the other metal used for average Transformers, but it's lighter. Interestingly enough is the fact that his turbo-fans on his hoverbike mode rest on his back in robot mode and have the ability to move him at 20 MPH over land. His alt-mode consists of a hoverbike. Through the use of two powerful fans, a cushion of air is formed under his hoverbike mode. This cushion of air is what the bike floats on. Exhaust is vented out of the rear of the bike to propel it forward for a maximum speed of 400 MPH. Some of the exhaust is vented out small maneuvering thrusters as well. These thrusters steer the bike and keep it on course in high winds. Weapons consist of a energy cannon on the shoulder of the robot mode and a laser kept within the headlight' on his chest. The hoverbike's weapons are the same, but the energy cannon is on the right side of the bike, near the area where one's foot might rest, and the headlight/laser is kept on the front of the handle bars. Description :The robot before you stands at a shorter height than most of his kind. He is roughly 10 feet in height, and looks to be just a little smaller than half of that in width at his shoulders. His head is rather tall, and connected to his body by what appears to be a small hint of a neck. The top, back, and sides of the head is a black color while his face is white with green optics. Around what could be a hint of a neck is a band of blue with a headlight in the center. His body is painted in mostly black and dark red, while there are blue streaks along the side. Emblazoned on his chest is a face, that of the Autobots. On the right shoulder of this autobot, there is a black cannon, scaled down to allow this Autobot to be able to hold it. Resting on his back are two small, deep red fans of some sort. His arms are black as are his hands, which have white fingers, and finally, his legs are black with red feet. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: OOC Notes Rambler was last seen: Sat May 29 15:11:19 1999. Logs/Posts Players Rambler was played by his creator. ---- Category:1999 Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Inactive Category:Mini-Bots Category:OCs Category:Transformers